Kamen Rider Black RX
is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series produced as part of the Kamen Rider Series. The ninth show in the franchise, it was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei Company, and aired on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and the Tokyo Broadcasting System from October 23, 1988 to September 24, 1989 with a total of 47 episodes. The series was a direct sequel to ''Kamen Rider BLACK and the first to feature a team-up with the past Riders since the 1984 TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!. The series was adapted by Saban in North America as Saban's Masked Rider. The Americanization featured a heavily altered story and all new characters, in an attempt to fit the series in as a spin-off of the series. This was the last installment of the Kamen Rider Series to be produced in the Shōwa period and the first to be produced in the Heisei period — Episode 11 was delayed by one week following Emperor Hirohito's death. Synopsis Half a year after the downfall of Gorgom, Kotaro Minami has gotten a job of a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family. Kotaro is later captured by the Crisis Empire and offered a place in their group. When Kotaro refused, his King Stone was shattered and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation mutated his King Stone and he mutated into Kamen Rider BLACK RX. With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. Characters * Reiko Shiratori * Sahara Family * Joe the Haze ' * 'Kyoko Matoba ' * 'Goro ' * 'Hayato Hayami ' * 'Ten veteran Kamen Riders Crisis Empire *Emperor Crisis *General Jark *Dasmader *Maribaron *Bosgun *Gatezone *Gedorian *Chakram *Chaps *Kaiman Senshi Episodes ''After 0'' The S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Black RX ran in Montly Hobby Japan in the December 2002 through March 2003 issues. Titled , it tells the story of what happened after the finale of ''Black RX. It features the original characters the , Shadow Moon with RX powers, and the , the result of Shadow Moon absorbing both King Stones. ;Chapter titles # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Princess Garonia (Teenager Hitomi): * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Black RX/Robo Rider/Bio Rider: * Robo Rider/Bio Rider/Shadow Moon: * Robo Rider: * General Jark - Toshimichi Takahashi * Bosgan: * Gatezone: * Gedorian: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition & Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi Other Songs * **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arranger: Ishida Katsunori **Artist:Takayuki Miyauchi * **Composition: Watanabe Michiaki **Arranger: Ishida Katsunori **Artist:Takayuki Miyauchi * **Lyricist: Chinfa Kan **Composer: Kawamura Eiji **Singer:Takayuki Miyauchi * **Lyrics: Ishinomori Shoutarou **Composition: Watanabe Michiaki **Arranger: Ishida Katsunori **Artist:Takayuki Miyauchi *"Battle! Oh RX"|バトルoh! RX| **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arranger: Ishida Katsunori **Artist:Takayuki Miyauchi * **Lyrics: Yoshikatsu Hiraide **Composition: Kawamura Eiji **Arranger: Katsunori Ishida **Artist:Ichirou Mizuki External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーBLACK_RX Kamen Rider Black RX] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori with Ishimori Productions Official Website Category:Mystic Arms Category:Showa Era Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Sequels